Respite
by ComicsCorner
Summary: After being rescued by the crew of the Stinger Mantis after his fight with the Second Sister, Cal falls ill causing delirium and hallucinations from his past. (Jedi Fallen Order Fic)


Cal struggled to breathe. His body trembling as his rapid heartbeat shook his nervous system, every part of him had switched to overdrive. He wasn't sure what to do now, what to think or say. He dares not move out of fear that he would be sick, so instead, he stayed frozen in his shock, not loosening his grip on his lightsaber. The ship jerked sharply indicating that it had left hyperspace and they were now far away from danger, but where? That shift had force Cal forward, making his legs regain feeling and control when he had to use them to keep himself getting thrown down from the jerk. This snapped his mind back to reality, back to where he now is and the people surrounding him. He didn't know how long the woman with the fair skin and dark hair had been staring at him, he recalled faint calls of his name…but who had been calling…had it been her…had it been anyone?

The touch of her hand on his shoulder brought his frantic eyes to her calm, yet concerned ones. "Did you hear me?" She asked in a tone that indicated she had asked the question many times already.

"Wh..what?" Cal breathed, already beginning to feel agitated by this woman which seemed unkind seeing how she had just saved his life.

She repeated her question again, this time much more calmly. "Are you alright?"

Such a terrible question to ask after all that had just happened, how was he supposed to respond to that? "He's scared stiff." The male Latero pilot replied turning his attention from the controls.

"Are we safely away?" The woman asked, reassuring her friend with a look that read for him to not put their new passenger on edge anymore then he already is.

"As safe as safe is nowadays."

"Keep your distance from any settlements for now." Cere whispered to her companion, but Cal clearly heard her. What were they planning, why did it sound like they were keeping him locked on this ship?

Breathing deeply Cal restored the sturdiness in his voice. "Who…who are you people?" He decided to take his own initiative to ask questions. "Who was that back there?"

The woman didn't hide her hesitance to tell him very well. For a moment Cal could sense her anger and fear. "An imperial inquisitor." Even the name inspired terror. "She's a force user, hunting Jedi survivors." Cal was speechless, his thoughts unable to make sense of what she had just said. The only dark force user he had heard of during the war had been Dooku and his few dark apprentices, but they had all been reported dead. Who else is there? Had Dooku secretly trained other students, had he been amassing an army of Sith to combat the Jedi? The separatists had attempted kidnapping force-sensitive children. No Dooku has long since been dead these past few years, this was no doubt someone else's doing. "The one you fought calls herself the Second Sister. I've crossed paths with her before."

"Barely escaped with our lives," Greez added not sounding very fond of the memory.

"Jedi survivors." Cal stuttered in disbelief. "There...there are more…" He trailed off when he looked to the women again. How could he have not sensed it before, had his emotional state been that heightened that he had failed to sense what he now could so easily? "You're a Jedi."

She gave no response, but Cal knew he was right. "You're hurt." Cal had been so distracted by his collective emotions that he had forgotten to take notice of the sharp pain in his left leg. His eyes gazed down to the appendage to see how it trembled covered in blood. "Sit down before you fall over." Cere advised calmly while she removed herself from the setting to no doubt find something to treat Cal's leg. Now that the injury had been brought to his attention and from everything he had just experienced and learned his heart and mind began racing again, chest tightening, his sudden tunnel vision making everything fade out. The numbness in his leg, shutting down his senses and blurring his vision. He couldn't feel anything, even the ground beneath his feet seemed to vanish…. he was so tired.

"Hey, kid."

Cal's knees then buckled; eyes rolled back in his head as the pain took him over. "I…I can't..I can't bre-" Cal collapsed to the ground his body still trembling, breathing short and heavy, almost as if he were suffocating.

"Cere!" Greez called from the cockpit when he left his seat to rush to the kids' side. Before Cal blacked out, he could feel Cere next to him trying to get him to stay awake, but he couldn't respond, couldn't move, the pain…all of it was too much, consuming and overwhelming him until he slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Cal hadn't been the first Jedi in recent years that Cere had been in close proximity to, but by the looks of it the opposite could be said for Mantis's newest passenger. It had been just over a day since Cal had collapsed and even now he still hadn't stopped shaking. Placing the back of her hand against the young Jedi's forehead told Cere that his fever still hadn't broken. A mixture of his severe emotional state after encountering the that Sith trash and of him being exposed to the blistering cold of that fight had set Cal into a state of hyperactive delirium.

When Cere had discovered who Cal really is, it became a top priority for her and Greez's to get him as far away from Brakka as possible. Now due to unforeseen complications, the new plan is to get him to a doctor. His fever had been bringing horrible dreams and hallucinations causing his mind to play tricks on his eye. Judging from what Cere had already heard Cal say in his delusional state she had come to the conclusion that his master is gone, along with some of his dearest friends. She could only imagine what he must have gone through in order to survive for as long as he has, she already admired that about him. Survival is now the trademark of the Jedi

"master…master..." Cal called out weakly as he tossed and turned in his bed, his lips trembling from either the cold or his fear. Cere had managed to make the padawan warm and comfortable in the crew quarters. But in terms of his current state, she had little to no idea of what to do.

"Shhh." Cere tried to ease his discomfort, pressing a cool compress to his forehead to help moderate his fever then pulling his covers up around his neck. Feeling the bare skin of his chest she could feel the steadiness of Cal's heartbeat.

"don't go…. please…. please don't leave me." Cere knew that he wasn't talking to her, but she played along hoping that her replies would give him some reassurance if he could, in fact, hear her words. "master…master."

"Shhh, I won't leave you young one. I'm right here." Cere remembered how her own master would stay with her whenever she would fall ill, but never t a degree such as Cal's state. The way he spoke of his master made Cere wonder what they were like. "I don't know if you can hear me." She whispered pressing her temple into her palm, her foot tapping anxiously against the floor where she sat next to Cal's bedside. "I don't know what you've gone through…but I promise you that you aren't alone anymore. When you're ready you'll meet the others, our people still live though we are still few." Cere stayed with Cal until his fever dreams subsided for the moment and he was permitted to sleep. Only when she became certain that he was sound asleep did she leave his cabin to return to the bridge where Greez was piloting.

"How is he?" He asked, activated the autopilot to give his dear companion his undivided attention.

Cere rested her chin against her knuckles looking out to the vast field of stars before them. "His fever still hasn't broken, but he's breathing normally…. don't know how long that'll last."

Greez gave only a nod for his response honestly not expecting much of a change since the last time he asked the same question. "We're entering the atmosphere. Hope she's in the mood for a house call."

* * *

LOTHAL

The streets of Lothal were like most planets in the outer rim planets. Nothing like the inner rim for its high-end living. Even the mid rim had its share of backwater worlds such as Bracca or Selvaris to name a few. When Cere had been on the run from the Empire after Order 66 like all Jedi survivors, she had settled herself in many different mid rim planets. Really, they seemed to be the ones the empire had the least presents in, criminals and fugitive Jedi were more than likely to hide in the outer rim due to it having many more places to settle. The Capitan City had received an influx of Imperials since the last time she had been here. The Mantis had settled out in the outskirts for security, it hadn't taken Cere long to reach the city, but she made sure to circle around the main square, every so often entering a variety of random shops to throw off any potential followers. Once her worriers calmed Cere made her way from the inner square, giving friendly acknowledgments to those who gave her a warm greeting. She had walked this same path multiple times before, keeping her time out in the open brief.

Cere approached the home, knowing exactly who she's looking for. The woman knocked only once then stepped back to wait anxiously. The sign usually posted near the entryway had been taken indoors indicating that who's inside had closed up shop for the night, but Cere is desperate and out of options. She Carefully canvased her surroundings, hand on her blaster and ready to draw in case trouble showed up. Her head turned when the door opened to reveal a familiar face. A tall, slender woman stood before Cere. Her silver multi braided hair was tied in a tribal printer scarf, her emerald-colored dress stretched down to her knees over a pair of tactical pants that any common military agents would ware. Her woven sandals undoubtedly handmade by her herself and her wrist held a wide assortment of bracelets.

"I'm sorry, but I'm closed up for the night. Unless this is an emergency you'll have to-" The woman broke off her chatter when she recognized who stood at her door, her expression reading far from excited and her voice sounding rather tired. "Been a long time, dear."

"Only a couple of months." Cere replied just as coldly. "I need your help."

Cere's friend gave a look of sarcastic disbelief. "Never would have guessed that. Seeing how you only visit when things go wrong." Both women give a soft chuckle followed by a quick embrace. Ta'du Cabe is the name the woman gave herself, though it's far from her real one. She ushered Cere into the safety of her home, locking the door and closing the blinds behind them to put the house in complete security from prying eyes and ears. "Danger never ceases in these times."

"Especially for people like me." Cere replied as she looked over the home. Not much had changed. The home was a simple unit only really meant for about three people. The front door led directly to the kitchen which then led to a living area that had been converted into a hospital den. Cots lined up next to slightly outdated medical equipment, outdated but reliable which has always been Ta'du's style. A variety of herbal and medicinal plants were placed around the home, undoubtedly coming from the greenhouse located in one of the home's spare rooms. Many people had to rebuild their lives since the Clone Wars and Ta'du had been just another victim of it all. "We picked up a new passenger on the Mantis. He's sick and I need you to take a look at him."

Ta'du's eyes sank with confusion, her arms crossed firmly against her small chest. "Why not take him to a planetary clinic nearby? They'll have much better equipment than me." Cere's eyes wandered from her friend and to the wooden floors.

Cabe perked her lips, saying nothing at first but clearly thinking of what she wanted to say but instead of speaking she went to the cabinets in her kitchen unit to look over the bottled remedies she had available. "What are his symptoms?" Perhaps it would be best if she didn't know the circumstances, for she was certain that they would lead to trouble for her.

Cere fumbled over her words, slightly taken aback that her friend had not asked any further questions concerning the identity of the boy. "He…. he's burning up with a fever, his skin is cold to the touch, his breathing is weak and raspy, he murmurs in his sleep."

The physician continuously nodded her head with every description Cere gave not once moving her gaze from her task. "Have you given him anything for the fever?"

"Only standard reducers."

"Those would be fine if he wasn't exhibiting other symptoms." One by one the doctor placed her gathered tools into a woven satchel bag. "Where is the Mantis?"

"On the outskirts. Didn't want to attract attention and we want to get moving as soon as possible."

Ta'du grabbed her shawl and hood from the bottom drawer of her cabinet from her upstairs bedroom. "That's fine I won't need long." She walked past Cere with a powerful pep in her step both being careful to not draw the attention of Imperial troopers that were patrolling the city. Lothal had suddenly gained an influx of Imperial activity and not a single one of its citizens understood why as of yet. There was no sense of trying to shake any followers, time is of the essence. Cere made a fast beeline straight to where she had hidden her speeder bike. Ta'du hot on her heels to keep up. The Ride had been long as Ta'du had expected. The Mantis crew needed to be careful with themselves. The doctor herself is no stranger to running from danger.

"You've been busy." Ta'du remarked, looking over the scuff marks on the bow of the ship.

"No more than usual."

Not needing details Ta'du held back her further questions, she has a patient to attend to. Ta'du and Greez exchanged friendly hellos, the Latero made a point very adamantly about not getting anywhere near Ta'du for fear of contamination. Much to the humor of the two women and assurances from Ta herself that Cal wasn't contagious in any way.

"I am sterilizing that room once he's out of it."

"Might as well do the whole ship then while you're at it." Ta'du teased when she followed Cere to the crew cabins.

Cere held back her snickering as best she could though quickly regaining her composure while her friend began her examination of the young boy. "If he has what I believe he does then this shouldn't take long." Ta opened her bag after kneeling next to Cal's bedside only giving him simple glances. He looked worse now than when Cere had left. Gently pulling the covers back to look him over better had confirmed many of Cere's descriptions of his condition. Resting the back of her hand against his forehead told her that simple fever reducers were going to be no help his skin felt so frigid. Cere herself being no type of medical professional couldn't help but feel discouraged that she couldn't do more to help. Cere took note of Ta'du's muttering to herself and at times found herself unsure if the doctor was addressing her or not. Cal's breathing had steadied to normal rhythms once Ta'du had administered a medicinal booster into his arm. His murmuring and shivering slowed to a crawl after a few moments as well. Once she had concluded Cabe stepped back from the kid once it became certain that he was now fast asleep. "That should let him sleep peacefully for a while."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has similar symptoms to that of an ammonia only difference is that he doesn't have any sign of an infection." Her skeptical eyes turned back to Cere, hands firmly on her hips as she normally did when her mind began to form in-depth questions. "You mentioned he collapsed. Why is that?" Ta knew that she had forced herself to not ask questions, but if this boy was in this intense a state without the normal causes as to why that had her concerned. When Cere didn't respond that seemed to answer another question Ta kept herself from asking. "He's a Jedi, isn't he?"

Cere didn't want to reveal that information unless necessary, but to Ta it explained why she and Greez hadn't simply taken him to a planetary medical clinic. If they were on the run with this child then suspicions would no doubt be raised if he's brought to a hospital anywhere in the quadrant. Coming to her would have been their best option. "Yes, he is."

Ta'Du's eyes grew in shock. She's no blabbermouth when it comes to sensitive information that had never been a concern for the Mantis crew, but they had made it a priority to keep her on a need to know bases. Telling Ta more than required put her at risk and honestly, there were times when she simply didn't care enough to want to know. The idea of telling Ta what's hunting them presented too much risk and Cere wanted to spare her friend the worrying for the Mantis crew, this boy and of course herself.

"It's going to be better if you don't know. Just know that we're going to be alright."

"Yes…but is he?" Ta'Du motioned to the sleeping Jedi. Cere averted her gaze from her so Ta increased the seriousness of her question. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Cere snapped back, the rise in her tone made the physician take a step back. Cere softened her expression as a way of apologizing for her tone. "Just…just in case, it may be good for you to get off-world for a while."

Both women let the silence sink in. Cere hated every instinct she felt telling her friend this, telling her to leave the life she built here simply due to pure suspicion. But this is how it usually went, whether it would-be bounty hunters, Imperials or now these inquisitors Cere had taken necessary precautions to ensure that Ta'du stayed out of harm's way. "It's that bad huh?"

"I'm sorry."

A soft murmur came from Cal telling both Ta'du and Cere it was time to leave him to rest. Ta simply shook her head, exhaling heavily as she shrugged. "Actually…I've been planning on moving off-planet for a while now… guess this is a clear sign to do just that." Cere looked to her friend astonished that they had managed to get to her before he had packed up shop. "I would have told you where to find me."

"Know where you're going?"

"As of right now, not a clue. Somewhere nice….as nice as one can get these days." After accepting her payment with a very generous discount Ta'du handed Cere a small capsule box filled with an array of different medications along with a written list. "Follow these instructions exactly and he'll be fine. My guess is his intense emotional state made him sick…didn't you Jedi do a good job of making him suppress those?" Cere's deadpan expression made Ta'du instantly silence her teasing. Cere was fully aware of her friend's views on the Jedi ways, but that hadn't stopped her from helping them. "Just keep him comfortable, keep him in bed and warm despite what the fever tells you."

Ta and Greez exchange friendly goodbyes, the pilot still keeping his distance for the sake of sanitation. "Last chance you'll get to mess with him for a while." Cere seemed to almost encourage her.

"I'll make it count," Ta whispered a playful light in her eyes. Turning her attention to the cockpit and raising her voice for the Mantis captain to hear her properly. "Well, Cere I don't know what to tell you. You'll have to get the kids corpse out somehow because I can't take it. You better hurry before it starts festering."

"I can hear you and I know you're joking!"

"Good to see you Greez."

The pilot grumbled, waving the doctor away. Cere watched her dear friend descends down the ramp of the Mantis, wishing they had more time. "Whatever you're going to do next," She began when she reached the bottom of the ramp, meeting Cere's gaze again. "whether it involves that kid or not. You still have a chance at a normal life, maybe he does too. War's over after all."

Cere hung her head, feeling the impact of Ta'du's words. A normal life…. something like that never felt possible before and not even now. "War is far from over Ta."

"It was a lot similar when it was people like me against people like you. Republic and Separatist fighting for dominance in the galaxy, the sides were clear…for a while anyway." Cabe's eyes softened, the thought of their war…the terrible end result where no side had won. There were still so many unknown factors that played a role. Looking back both Cere and Ta'du would have agreed that Clones and Battle Droids were tiers above the presence of Stormtroopers. "We both have endured enough; we don't need to fight another war." Cere didn't think that she could ignore what's happening in the galaxy even if she tried. Could she really become passive enough to just let it all unfold? No, that didn't seem possible. Felt like a version of her that could only exist in another time and reality, Jedi or not she would have felt a need to push forward somehow. "Take care, stay safe."

Ta'du reminded Cere that there are still people in the galaxy helping those where they can. Ta's clinic supplied medical treatment for those who couldn't afford it, despite what she had lost and her pain Ta still worked to help others the best she could. Both she and Cere were on opposite sides of the spectrum, always had been but that hadn't stopped them from coming together. "You too."

* * *

For the next few days, Cere had followed Ta'Du's instructions with no alterations of any kind. And already Cere began to see improvements in Cal's condition. The color in his face had returned to normal along with his breathing and temperature within the third day of treatment yet he still had not regained active consciousness. Every so often Cal's weakened eyes allowed him to catch sight of his caretaker or at least a silhouette of someone. His weak eyes could barely open in the current state of his condition. Everything was too bright, almost screaming at every one of his senses, at least the ones that worked somewhat properly. Not once did he feel afraid when he saw her, rather more grateful than anything else for the care he was receiving and for the fact that there's someone like him... meaning he isn't alone. Through his delirium and hallucinations had lessened nightmares that would still trouble him.

"He'll be waking up soon." Cere said, tending to her plants inside the ship's greenery stead.

"How do you know?" The skepticism in Greez's voice couldn't be mistaken. Cere had heard a lot of it when they had first met.

"I can feel it. His mind is ready to kick start his body. He's had enough of laying around."

"Right, 'cause it's such a drag getting taken care of for a week."

Cere gives a chuckle. "If it makes you feel better, I'm sure he's been perfectly miserable."

Despite his harsh words, Greez did feel sorry for the kid. The terrified look on his face hadn't left the pilot's mind, made him wonder just how bad this kid had been off before they had found him.

* * *

Never before had Cal felt so cold. So, entrapped in his own fears and thoughts, his desperations almost drowning him. A fitting punishment perhaps? Punishments for his running, hiding, forgetting who he truly is. Never taking action, but how could he... what would have been expected from him? Would he have to take on the entire empire on his own? That was the perfect form of suicide especially for a Jedi of such a level of him. His mind hadn't stopped tearing at his senses. Making him hear and see what is beyond impossible. Off in the distance, he could hear the heavy clanking of battle droids, blaster bolts and the cried of Clone Troopers. He saw his Master, looking off into the distance, completely unaware of Cal. Kestis called out to his mentor, desperate for a response, to show that he's safe and alive.

"_Master?"_

_The Jedi Master turned to face Cal. Only saying, "Trust only in the force!" Cal turned, hearing a familiar voice calling to him. His eyes wandered his dark surroundings to only see nothing, not even the presence of his master was left._

_"I'Dae"_ _He murmured, his heart racing._ _"I'm still here!" He called to her when she appeared before him. Her silver eyes staring so intensely at him._

_She smiled brightly at him, her long Jedi robes blowing in the breeze._ _"So are we."_

_"Where?" But just as his master she gave no reply. Ton and Anise soon joined her, their hands reaching out for their friend to join them. They called his name, ushering him to follow them._

_ He had only taken a few steps, ready to embrace his dear friends when a mass of Clone troopers surrounded the four of them._

_"Don't stand out" Ton's whispers carried through the breeze._

_"Accept the past." I'Dae spoke._

_"Don't reach within." Anise screamed throwing Cal backward. __He reached for his saber, the weapon sparked for only a moment before turning to ash quickly followed by his comrades. __Only the robes of his friends and their weapons remained, once again leaving him alone as the Troopers swarmed him._

"_Criminal!"_

_"Traitor!"_

_"Execute order 66!"_

_The voice rang out._

None of it's true...he didn't believe them. But that hardly mattered if the rest of the galaxy thought otherwise. What also hadn't been clear being the fact that he currently had no idea where he is. The young Jedi head spun as he sat up in bed, trying to make his eyes focus correctly. The sleeping quarters he sat in were not the ones resembling his apartment on Bracca that and the bed was actually comfortable.

Who, what, where variables filled his foggy mind, unable to recall the events that had brought him… here? Taking his time to canvas the room to try and perhaps trigger some form of recollection, but instead giving way for terror. Waking up in an unknown location and having no recollection of...Cal's eyes snapped open when everything flooded back all at once. How could he possibly forget it? Cal collapsed back onto the bed again in pure relief. His exasperations slowly shutting down, taking his time to collect himself he simply laid back down and breathed in reminding himself that he is safe...he hopes. He could recall a fair amount of what he had dreamed of. Sights of the Jedi Temple, his master…how scared he looked. Countless bodies of Clones that he had defended himself from. The sight of his friends, they sounded so close to him. Had they been on this ship? I'Dae, Ton and Anise…. all three of them gone. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to push them from his thoughts.

Every so often he could hear voices outside his room. Cal sank back under the covers, much like a child would do in response to being afraid of the dark. The Jedi was more than hesitant to leave his room and venture out into the ship to greet his rescuers. The truth is that he's tired of laying in this room. Pushing himself up, his feet touching the cold floor beneath him. It felt amazing to feel the stable ground beneath him.

Noticing his clothes had been cleaned and repaired to a much better condition than before.

Setting the garments aside when he took notice of the refresher unit in his room. Cal's skin still felt coarse and dirty, thankfully the bruises on his body had faded into a healing shade of yellow compared to the painful shades of purple, made him wonder how long he had been asleep. The hot water from the shower made Cal feel better than he had felt in weeks. Living arrangements on Bracca so rarely guaranteed hot water to most districts depending on where you could afford to stay on the planet. More often than not Cal had endured the bitterness of a cold shower after a long work shift. He had never been so grateful to feel something so wonderful on his aching skin.

Cal stayed as long as possible in the stall until the numbness in his joints and muscles were no more. Instantly feeling the chill in the air from the ship once shutting the water off and stepping out. Cal wasted no time drying off then getting dressed, even his boots had been cleaned along with his clothes being repaired. With all the moving around he had been doing, his rescuers had undoubtedly been alerted that he has regained consciousness. Mustering what courage, he had Cal left the security of his room and ventured outside.

He found the ship to be surprisingly silent, no voices could be heard now, not like from earlier…. had his delirium caused him to hear the voices outside? He would know soon enough. Cal kept a slow pace as he made his way to the bridge of the ship, using the force to keep his footsteps light. Many of the sights he saw drew in familiarities regardless of how vague, the young Jedi took this as a good sign, proving that he has in fact been here before.

He remembered the color of the couch that circled the holo table, the steps that led to the kitchen, the scents of multiple potted plants in the ship, which were particularly strange to him. Plantlife on a starship isn't unheard of but is also very rare. Only specific varieties could withstand the temperature change and the lack of natural sunlight. Though one caught his attention immediately. A Rebishie plant of a beautiful shade of red, it rested in a circular carrier, encompassed by a solar unit giving it warmth. Right away Cal had sensed a very strong connection the little planet possessed with the force, one that reminded him of the tree in the Jedi Temple training garden. Not an uncommon concept for vegetation to show such strong connects, all living things are influenced by the force, though some connections are indeed stronger than others. Cal couldn't help but find its presence soothing along with its esthetic, beautiful, making him actually crack a smile.

"They grow on my homeworld." Cal jumped when he heard the voice, instantly reaching for the lightsaber that wasn't attached to his belt, he hadn't even noticed when he had gotten dressed earlier. His defenses then dropped once he recognizes the women's face from before. It was made clear that she was giving him time to properly recall seeing her, but only faint glimpses could be recalled. From Cal's fever dreams he had seen his friends, I'Dae, Ton, Anise, Eybis and his Master. All of them cried out to Cal, screaming in agony for him to help them, recalling the events made his stomach twist. "I'm sorry I scared you." The woman spoke again this time much more warmly.

Cal's gaze didn't leave hers. "It's alright. You're not the one who scared me." Thoughts of the inquisitor he had faced were only now coming back to him the moment he recognized the look and voice of the women who had helped him to escape.

"You sound better." She acknowledged as she looked him over. "Look better too." His rescuer politely handed him a cup of hot tea she had been holding. Cal drank it down as fast as he could, the liquid instantly warming him just as the shower had, possibly burning his tongue in the process. "But I suppose that the most important question is how do you feel?"

It had been so long since Cal had been asked something like that. He _had_ previously felt alone, frightened, and lost. Had thought he would have been killed on countless occasions, he had spent restless nights thinking about his day to day plan to ensure that he didn't draw attention to himself. Spending these last few years looking over his shoulder constantly thinking three steps ahead at all times, wondering if it were time to leave if he ever felt too comfortable, thinking that he could actually make a life for himself. But now after seeing Cere and now knowing that he is no longer alone. A strange feeling had overcome him, one that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Accept the past he told himself, knowing that the new path before he is an uncertain one, all that could be done now is move forward. Coming away from his thoughts to realize that he still hadn't answered Cere's question Cal thought it over before given the most honest answer he could.

* * *

_For those who are curious I didn't manage to describe I'Dae in great detail, I tend to draw inspiration from images I find online. So after a very extensive search, I found a cosplay that fit the description perfectly. I can't post the link on this story but I managed to on my Archive Of Our Own account under the same story._

_Anise I'Zak is already a part of Star Wars Legends and I just thought she would be an interesting addition. And Ton-Is Fess, there is artwork done of male Terrelian Jango Jumpers!_


End file.
